The present invention relates to a technology for analyzing population distribution which can accurately comprehend a population distribution and an attribute in real time. This technology can be used, for example, for a promotion and advertising campaign on the basis of a population distribution.
Even at the present time when an electronic media advertising such as an internet advertising, a television advertising or the like is developed, there is used a mobile promotion and advertising media such as xe2x80x9ca truck mounting a large-sized display for promotion on a rear bedxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9ca promotion carxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9can airship with an advertising xe2x80x9d or the like, as a promotion and advertising medium relating to a commercial, an election or the like (hereinafter, refer to a mobile promotion and advertising medium).
Further, an advertising provider (an advertising agency or the like) estimates a spot (an area, an event place or the like) where a density of population for targets of the promotion and advertising seems to be high, a moving path, a number of the targets and attributes (sex, age or the like) of the targets on the basis of a population density calculated by statistics, a turnout expected in a sightseeing area, with or without the event, a past record of the advertising, an experience, an information of a field and a gut feeling. Further, the advertising provider moves the respective spots along the estimated moving path and develops the promotion and advertising campaign with respect to the targets in the respective spots by using the mobile promotion and advertising medium.
In this case, as mentioned above, in conventional, a promotion strategy using the mobile promotion and advertising medium is planed on the basis of the information such as the population density by the statistics or the like. However, in the case that there is a difference between the population density on the statistics and an actual population density due to a delay of renewal, a climate change and a change of rating of the event, an advertising effect can not be frequently increased to a level expected at the beginning.
This is because it is inherently hard to estimate the distribution of the targets, the number of targets and the attributes due to a fact that may indefinite elements exist at a time of estimating the distribution of the targets for the promotion and advertising.
For example, in local and national elections, in order to increase a promotion and advertising effect, an election campaign (a promotion and advertising campaign) by using an election car is developed by setting an area having a high density of population of legal ages having an election franchise to the target, however, if a rate of person under age is high in the area in contradiction to the original estimation, the promotion and advertising effect is violently reduced as a matter of course.
As mentioned above, in conventional, there is a problem that it is very hard to accurately comprehend the population distribution and the attributes in real time.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of and an apparatus for analyzing population distribution which can accurately comprehend a population distribution and an attribute in real time. It is also an object of the present invention to provide computer program for realizing the method according to the present invention on a computer.
According to one aspect of the present invention, an area in which population distribution of a plurality of users respectively carrying a portable terminal therewith is to be analyzed is set, positional information of each portable terminal is acquired, and the population distribution of the users in the set area is analyzed on the basis of the acquired positional information.
According to another aspect of the present invention, an area in which population distribution of a plurality of subjects is to be analyzed is set, positional information of each subject is acquired in accordance with a mobile communication system, and the population distribution of the subjects in the set area is analyzed on the basis of the acquired positional information.
In accordance with the present invention, since the structure is made such as to set the area of a subject of the population distribution analysis and acquire the positional information of the users of the portable terminals in this area and thereafter analyze the population distribution of the users in the area based on the positional information, it is possible to accurately comprehend the population distribution and the attribute in real time.
Other objects and features of this invention will become apparent from the following description with reference to the accompanying drawings.